Après l'orage
by Sahra H
Summary: Ma première fan fiction sur Twilight, je l'ai écrite il y a presque un an j'ai pas mal hésité avant de la poster, donc je me lance En espérant que ça vous plaise... L'histoire se passe entre le tome 3 et le tome 4 ; bonne lecture


**VANESSA.**

_« On meurt toujours trop tôt ou trop tard. _

_Et cependant la vie est là, terminée ; _

_Le trait est tiré, il faut faire la somme. _

_Tu n'es rien d'autre que ta vie. »_

_Jean-Paul Sartre_

Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un qui répondait aux normes. Je suis le fruit d'un métissage qui m'a valut toute ma courte existence bien des ennuis que nulle personne ordinaire n'aurait à eu subir. Je suis née en 1926 d'une mère Amérindienne & d'un père américano-mexicain. Ma mère était une femme friande de liberté, d'indépendance. La réserve où elle vivait était la cible de disparitions étranges, les superstitions allaient bon train, chacun y allait de son témoignage. Elle était la sœur du chef de la tribu. Elle devait être la mieux informée, au lieu de cela on lui servait des histoires à dormir debout, soulignant au passage que ce n'était que des légendes & qu'avec le temps elle en comprendrait l'importance & l'origine. Elle était extrêmement proche de son frère, était respectée, pourtant elle se sentait à l'écart. Elle était la plus belle femme de la réserve mais tout semblait lui échapper. Aucun homme ne daignait lui parler ni même la regarder. C'est comme si elle était une étrangère et qu'on lui cachait un lourd secret, de ceux qu'on protège et qu'on ne confie pas à n'importe qui. Elle a rencontré mon père l'année de ses 20 ans. Il en avait trente, il était médecin, ils sont tombés amoureux & c'est comme ça que je suis là aujourd'hui…Enfin presque.

Tous deux sont morts. Je ne les ai jamais connus.

Mon père est mort, emporté par la maladie, - ironie du sort pour un médecin - durant la grossesse de ma mère, laissant celle-ci en proie au chagrin et à l'hostilité de la réserve. Elle se sentait plus rejetée que jamais, même son frère si prévenant d'ordinaire, semblait avoir ajusté sa protection, comme s'il voulait la cacher, comme s'il voulait dissimuler aux yeux du monde quelque chose de profondément honteux.

Elle était plus seule que jamais...

… Mais le meilleur ami de mon père, un collègue de travail l'avait pris sous son aile. Il venait régulièrement la voir, lui parler, la rassurer. Mais rien ne comblait son chagrin & son vide. Un soir elle eut une montée de fièvre spectaculaire et des tremblements inhabituels.

Je suis née.

Elle est morte.

En me mettant au monde.

Ainsi les Cullen sont entrés dans ma vie avant même que je ne naisse.

Carlisle, Esmée puis … Edward.

La seule famille que je n'ai jamais eue. Ma scolarité s'est déroulée en dehors de la réserve, une manière de me tenir à distance comme ma mère l'a été avant moi. J'ai suivi le même parcours que mon père, les mêmes écoles, le même nom : Harrison. Je vivais avec mon oncle. Je l'aimais vraiment, même s'il était distant & très pudique avec moi. Mais un jour, tout a changé, je n'étais qu'une fillette, à peine 8 ans, lorsque mon oncle m'annonce l'impensable. Nous dînions, il arborait une expression fermée, étrangement hostile :

« _ Je ne veux plus que tu revoies les Cullen, Vanessa.

_ Pourquoi ? Ils sont gentils…nous devions pique niquer samedi, le docteur Cullen voulait m'apprendre à reconnaître les champignons vénéneux.

_ Tu n'iras nulle part, tu ne les reverras plus jamais, le Docteur Cullen ne te ramènera plus à la réserve. Tu prendras le car scolaire après l'école.

_ Mais c'est à quelques mètres de l'hôpital où travaille Carlisle !

_ Ne discute pas ! » Il était furieux, une expression nouvelle, indéchiffrable et incroyablement hostile animait son visage. C'est comme s'il n'était plus lui.

Je me mis à pleurer. Une succession de sentiments contradictoires défilèrent sur ses traits. La surprise, l'agacement et le désarroi de me voir malheureuse.

« _ C'est pour ton bien ajouta-t-il »

Je grandis, sans comprendre pourquoi on m'avait empêché de voir les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde, ceux qui ne me gardaient pas avec eux parce qu'ils en étaient obligés où pour sauver les apparences, ceux qui ne cherchaient pas à faire de moi quelqu'un d'autre. Ceux qui m'aimaient pour ce que j'étais. Carlisle et Esmée étaient comme mes parents. Comme eux ils s'aimaient d'un amour indicible.

L'hôpital où Carlisle travaillait était à deux pas de ma petite école.

« _ Ecoute, comme tu le sais, ton oncle ne veut plus que l'on se voit. Il a ses raisons et je ne lui en veux pas, même si cela me fait mal. Il faut que tu saches que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes. Sache aussi qu'Esmée et moi serons toujours là pour toi. Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, nous n'hésiterions pas à t'offrir la nôtre. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est qu'à l'avenir nous nous verrons très peu, je passerais de temps en temps vers l'école mais comme tu le sais je ne suis plus autorisé à te ramener chez toi en fin de journée. Mais les rares fois où nous nous verrons - si c'est ce que tu veux- tu dois me promettre de garder cela pour toi. C'est notre secret. »

Il était accroupi devant le grillage d'une cour d'école, blouse blanche, le visage angélique, étrangement distant mais rassurant.

« _ Je ne dirais rien, murmurai-je apaisée, je n'avais cessé de pleurer depuis ma discussion de la veille avec mon oncle.

_ Bien je te fais confiance. Sais-tu quelle date nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

_ Non…

Il me sourit.

_ Le 6 Avril ! Joyeux anniversaire, tiens. »

Il me tendit une petite boite. Je la saisis prudemment.

« _ Cache la dans ta poche, ouvre la ce soir quand tu seras sûre d'être seule. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je dois y aller. Esmée et moi-même pensons très fort à toi. Passe une bonne journée. »

Il s'en alla sans me laisser le temps de dire un mot. Pourtant des centaines se bousculaient dans ma tête. Le premier : merci. Ensuite, j'avais une question à lui poser. Une question dont la réponse devait visiblement rester un mystère pour la pauvre fillette que j'étais. Pourquoi, ne pouvaient-ils plus mettre les pieds dans la réserve & pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus les voir ?

Le mystère perdura.

Jusqu'à l'été de mes 18 ans. Le plus bel été de mon existence. Le dernier. Ce soir là j'étais extrêmement fiévreuse. Je tremblais à m'en casser les dents. Je suis morte de mon plein gré, pas un suicide, pas vraiment un sacrifice puisque l'acte de mourir et de sauver cette personne était une évidence, quelque chose d'inéluctable. Je m'appelais Vanessa, fille de Noah Harrison et de Judith Black.


End file.
